Forgettable
by crimsonvortex
Summary: Even when he passed away...he was still unseen... his own grave forgotten about...or was it?


**So...very, very nervous. My first KnB fanfic. I have read wonderful fics devoted to this fandom...so I am nervous about how bad mine is. But this a AU fic devoted to Kuroko, my favorite anime character. In this story...Kuroko dies... :( But I hope you guys like angst!**

**Many thanks to my friend, Kitt aka bkwrmnlvnit for looking it over and encoraging me to post it. **

**Oh! And if any of you guys want to read some wonderful KnB fics... then please check a awesome writer called; MidorimaKazunari. :) Some serious awesome writing there... **

**I hope you guys enjoy...**

**Please review! ;)**

* * *

Nobody noticed him. He was silent, small, and observing. It didn't really matter to him if people saw him or not, he preferred to be alone anyway. That was skill. That's what he was good at. He could be there for someone and if he wasn't needed, he would disappear. Only if someone wanted to see him then he would be there. If not, he would be a shadow again..

A small shadow. No one caring. Not one.

Kuroko didn't feel any bitter feelings towards anyone because of it. It wasn't their fault he was so forgettable.

He guessed...that was his fault.

Basketball was something he loved, something he felt he could prove to, and something he might get noticed in.

Then it happened.

One flash and it was over. No more basketball, no more friends, and no more hiding.  
When it happened, he was slightly disappointed when watching it all. How he got there, he didn't know. And he didn't really care, despite what he saw. Everyone was grieving over him. He figured because his body was still and not moving was why they could finally pay attention to him.

When he was not moving in real life, nobody saw him, even if he was breathing. If nobody payed attention to him in real life...then why did he expect a car to stop for him when he was crossing the road?

How foolish he was.

_Maybe I got used to being noticed by my friends?_

He quietly observed what he could, the last thing he remembered was crossing the road, then suddenly he was observing himself. His death. His friends seemed to be taking it hard, especially Kagami-san. That guy was always very easy to bring to temper. He was slightly surprised that they would be that upset by his death.

_Was the coach...crying...? Over him?_

Everyone seemed to be very upset and silent, even Kagami had fallen silent. The scenes seemed to flash in front of him faster and faster. Telling everyone, the planning, the funeral, Momoi crying. He was very surprised at the people that came to his funeral. So many people...that he thought they didn't even know he existed.

Kuroko watched as the casket got lowered into the ground, he watched as the gravestone got placed. It was nice place, he could sit underneath the tree that was covering the grave.

Kuroko watched as everyone slowly left.

But he didn't go away...He had one more question.

_Would someone remember him now that he was buried?_

_Would he be noticed?_

He waited, waited and waited. Soon as the days, weeks, months went by the weeds and vines grew, encircling the gravestone and his name slowly disappeared beneath all the greenery.

Nobody noticed him...

Kuroko slumped against the tree, tired from all the waiting for somebody. Just somebody to come and visit him. But he was a fool for thinking anyone would remember him. Maybe it was time to give up on that hope. _Maybe he should just close his eyes..._

"Wait!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, staring at where the shout originated from.

_Kagami-san..._

Kagami was standing in front of his grave, holding out some wilted lilies and roses with a defiant, angry look on his face. "Don't you dare think we forgot about you, you idiot!"

He was frozen in shock, eyes wide in disbelief.

Somebody remembered him.

He watched as Kagami knelt in front of his grave and immediately started to brush away all the weeds and vines from the stone.

More shouts came from the entrance. "Hey! Don't run ahead so fast! "

"Why are you yelling at a gravestone? It's not going to answer back, you know."

Kuroko could see more and more people come forward, Hyuga-sempai, Mitobe-sempai, Riko-sempai, and practically all of the team. Behind them...Kise-san, Aomine-san, Midorima-san, even Takao-san.

"I don't see why we all have to be here at once." Midorima said stiffly, staring at everyone critically.

Kagami replied, still brushing away the weeds from the stone, "We just happen to come here at the same time. What I want to know is, why are _you_ here?"

Kise slung a arm over the stiff Midorima and whispered conspiratorially to the others "Don't mind old Midorimichi. He is actually a big softie inside."

Kuroko watched as Takao covered his mouth with his hand to hide the huge smirk that appeared at Midorima's obvious annoyance at the others.

But Kuroko was still staring at everyone, almost shaking. He reached out his hand towards Kagami, to touch his arm but it passed right through it. Oh, he almost forgot that he was dead. No touch.

Everyone started talking with each other, almost like they were old friends. Sometimes Kuroko heard somebody mention his name and he would get closer to hear what they were talking about. After awhile he laid down besides his gravestone, content to watch everyone.

Midorima's voice broke into his thoughts. "I guess...even I have to admit, Kuroko was rather unforgettable."

He stiffened upon hearing that.

_What?_

He heard the sounds of agreement from the rest of the group.

_What?_

Kuroko lowered his head to stare at the strands of grass.

_What? Him?_

He felt something drip down his cheek and he brushed it away with his hand. Holding the hand outwards, he stared at it. He was crying. There was more tears coming down his face.

_He wasn't forgettable._

Kuroko covered his face with his hands, leaning down, resting his head on the grass. There was a lot of emotions that Kuroko had felt in his lifetime. But never had he felt so happy and sad.

He would never see his friends again.

_Why did he feel like he was dying all over again?_

He wanted to go back.

_He was unforgettable._

**The End**


End file.
